1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to an optical path converting member, a multilayer print circuit board, and a device for optical communication.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, optical fibers are widely noticed especially in the field of communications. In particular, in the field of IT (information technology), communication technology using optical fibers is indispensable for building a high-speed network of the Internet.
In network communications such as the Internet, it is proposed to apply optical communication using optical fibers not only in communications of backbone networks, but also in communications between backbone network and terminal devices (personal computer, mobile unit, gaming machine, and the like), or communications between terminal devices.
As devices for optical communication usable in this kind of terminal devices of optical transmitting and receiving systems, the present inventors previously proposed a device for optical communication comprising a package substrate in which an optical path for transmitting an optical signal is formed, and an optical element is mounted on one side, and a substrate for a mother board provided at least with an optical waveguide (see, for example, JP-A 2004-004427).
On the other hand, when a light emitting element and a light receiving element are mounted on a circuit board in which an optical waveguide is formed to perform optical transmissions between the light emitting element and the emitting element, light from the light emitting element is irradiated to one end of the optical waveguide, and then emit from the other end of the optical waveguide to the light receiving element, and for this purpose, there has been proposed a method for reflecting the light by burying a optical path converting member at such as a prism at a predetermined position (see, for example, JP-A H07-159658).
Furthermore, there has been disclosed a photoelectric circuit board in which an optical waveguide film preliminarily provided with a mirror and a lens for optical path conversion is adhered to a substrate (see, for example, JP-A 2001-166167).
The contents of JP-A 2004-004427, JP-A H07-159658, and JP-A 2001-166167 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.